cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick's Championship Wrestling League (NCWL)
' NCWL' (Also Known as Nick's Championship Wrestling League) Is a CAW League Currently run by NickGemini12, & DerekTheVExtreme, It uses WWF No Mercy for the N64, NCWL is one of NickGemini12's most well-known leagues he has produced. & Is well known for it's many Stipulation Matches & use of underused CAW Talent. It opened in 2012, & New Shows are posted every Monday & Tuesday Night on Youtube. Roster Broly T-1000 The Riddler Space Pirate Harlock Kurtis Stryker Kenshiro (First of the North Star) Axe Cop Stan Podolak Gene Starwind The Toxic Avenger Steve Austin (The 6 Millon Dollar Man) Yugi Muto Darth Vader Marilyn Manson Simon Belmont Batman Hellboy Ghostface Kratos Asura (Asura's Wrath) Bear (Bear In The Big Blue House) James Bond Clark Griswold Jughead Jones (Archie Comics) Trevor Phillps Patrick Bateman The Gold Zeo Ranger Raiden (MK) Conor McGregor Phantom of The Opera King Arthur Robin Bob The Builder The Postal Dude Tom Brady Space Ghost Deadpool Hawkman Sora Frank Dux John L. Sullivan Domon Kasshu Fred Sanford Paul Phoenix Carnage (Marvel Comics) Magneto Chuck E. Cheese Chris "DenkOps" Denker Dick Gumshoe Chef Boyardee The Joker Deuce Bigalow Mike Judge Bob Belcher Dilbert Nicholas D Wolfwood (Trigun) Popeye The Sailor Man The NCWL Master (OC CAW) Rocky Balboa Edgar Allen Poe Skilrex Emperor Kuzco Giovanni (Pokemon) Green Lantern Ralph Kramden Steve (Blue's Clues) Danny Zuko Steven Stifler Roger Federer Gold/Ethan (Pokemon) Sonic. EXE Mayor (PPG) Lion-O Kurt Cobain Captain America Sidney Crosby Nathan Drake Ace Ventura Snake Eyes (GI Joe) Spawn Tyrion Lannister Rick James Barney Fife Snake Plissken Thor Alfred E Neuman Captain Planet Bart Simpson Carlton Banks Curtis "Captain Future" Newton Dick Tracy Tiger Jackson (Tekken) Axel Foley Eric Sparrow Michael Bay Bill Gates Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Eggman Quentin Tarantino Steve Wilkos Paul Blart Spike Lee Wayne Gretzky Forrest Gump Fei Long (SF) Dr. Evil Captain Marvel Hank Hill Mike Vronsky (The Deer Hunter) Johnny Bravo Billie Joe Armstrong (Green Day) Jules Winfield Vincent Vega JC Shizzle JackSepticEye Agent 47 Jason Voorhees Duke Nukem Bryan Mills Arthur Hoggett (Babe) Beat (Jet Set Radio) Pink Panther Smokey (Friday) The Hulk The Thing (Marvel Comics) Superman "The Space Cowboy" Nick Gemini Kurama Hiei Yusuke Urameshi Kazuma Kuwara Gouken (SF) Balrog (SF) The Amazing Spider-Man Iron-Man Wolverine Daredevil Michael Jordan Lebron James Goku Vegeta Skate Hunter Silver (Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal) Felix The Cat Mark Mercury Deadpool Sakyo Chu Jin Touya Marik Ishar Powerline Lenny Kravitz Robocop Joseph Joestar Cat Noir Phoenix Wright Roster (Divas) Buffy Summers Giganta (DC Comics) Hitomi Tanaka Fat Princess Bat-Girl (DC Comics) Katara Miho (Sin City) Delia Ketchum Hello Kitty Wonder Woman Cara Delevinge Bulma Leela (Futurama) Bettie Page Trinity (The Matrix) Holly Golightly Ma-Ma (Dredd) Makoto (Street Fighter) Lisbeth Salander River Tam Ventress (Star Wars) Golden Diva Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Nina Williams Thumbelina Santanico Pandemonim Lun-Lun Sasha Grey Lady GaGa Tracer (Overwatch) Sarah Bryant Mystique LugeyPS3 She-Hulk Ivy Valentine Jennifer Simpson Shiori Minamino Hitomi Tanaka Jetta Maxx Alisia Dragoon Makoto Aihara Kasumi Jasmine Ananzi Wen Chuntao Red Marian Kelly Honoka Rosemon Yasha Noble Rose Pepper-Ann Aigle Marinette Cheng NCWL Tag Teams/Stables Backstreet Boys (Brian Littrell & Nick Carter) Gilligan & Skipper KISS (Gene Simmons & Paul Stanley) The Ghostbusters (Raymond & Peter) 5ive (Abz Love & Ritchie Neville) The World Eaters (Unicron & Galactus) Outkast (Big Boi & Andre 3000) Lethal Weapon (Roger Murtaugh & Marin Riggs) The Looney Tunes (Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck) Teen Titans Go! (Beast Boy & Cyborg) Interstella 5555 (Octave & Arpegius) Seth & Richie Gecko (From Dusk Till Dawn) Kelso & Fez (That 70s Show) Shaun & Ed (Shaun Of The Dead) Buzz & Woody (Toy Story) NSYNC (Justin Timberlake & Lance Bass) The Bouvier Twins (Patty & Selma Bouvier/The Simpsons) The Crystal Gems (Steven Universe & Amethyst) Kenan & Kel Rick & Morty The Men In Black (Agent Jay & Agent Kay) Team Golden Axe (Gilius Thunderhead & Axe Battler) Team Rocket Grunts 1 & 2 (Pokemon) Grim & Heel Wife (GrimesToyShow/Youtube) Daniel Larusso & Mr. Miyagi Shaggy & Fred (Scooby-Doo) Ed, Edd & Eddy. Hiei & Gracia Team Urameshi Mortal Kombat (Sub-Zero & Scorpion) Gemini Cult (Mark Mercury & Eight Ball Jones) Maddox & Phoebe Gemini The Alan Parsons Project Joey Wheeler & Tristan Taylor The Pokemon Union (Ritchie Hiroshi, Tracy Sketchit, Officer Jenny & Nurse Joy) The Doctors of Destruction (Robotnik & Dr. Evil) Rosenoka (Rosemon & Honoka) The Venomous Morgue (Sakyo & Ananzi) Deaths Ghostface- Shot by Rick Grimes. AVGN- '''Turned into a Zombie, & Was later killed by Rick Grimes. But returned in 2016 '''AJ Lee- Killed by The Light Warriors, Zombie Form killed by Rick Grimes. Later returned in 2014 Waldo-''' Also turned into a Zombie & killed by Rick Grimes. '''Squall Leonhart- Died after his Mortal Kombat Rules Match against Reptile. Stephanie McMahon- Beaten to death by Brie Bella during their Prison Escape Deathmatch. Cody & Guy- Were blown up in an explosion. Parents of Nick Gemini-Both were killed in 1994 by Harley Quinn (Before the Events of NCWL) Abby Sciuto- Abducted by Ultron & Evil Nick Gemini & tortured to death. But later is revealed to have survived. Mega Man- Defeated by Woody in a Dumpster Match. & was presumably destroyed afterwards. Trisha Paytas-''' Attacked by Jason Voorhees & presumably killed off-camera. '''Bebop & Rocksteady- Defeated in a "Trip to Purgatory" Match & as a result are now in Purgatory. Devil Kazuya- Set on fire inside a Casket, Later returned. Reptile- Beaten to Death by Shao Kahn. Harley Quinn - beaten to death. Ultron - sent back in time. Brittnay Matthews - ripped apart by wild Pokémon. Trisha Cappelletti And Mackenzie Zales - killed by Sadako after losing to Shiori and Jennifer Simpson. Gary Oak - lost the human torch match to Kurama. Prince Eric - lost the aquatic deathmatch to Hiei and was attacked by both Hiei and Mako Tsunami afterwards. Tally Wong - ripped apart by wild animals after losing to Aigle and being attacked by Botan and Leaf after the match. Giovanni- pulverized after being placed into a large meat grinder following his loss to Sakyo in a Slaughterhouse Deathmatch. Keith Quinn- Buried Alive by Batman & Jason Voorhees. Hot Dog Willie- Crushed Inside NCWL Garbage Truck by Shiogami. Sora- Fell into a Pit of Darkness along with The Terminator (Mentioned to have survived somehow) Heel Wife- Placed inside a Concrete Crypt & buried by Pamela Voorhees. (Later revealed to have survive, Albeit with Serious Injuries) Ice.T- Kurtis Stryker killed him off-screen following a grudge match. Melody- Lost a match to Mako Tsunami where she would have been tossed into the sea as per match rules. The Space Dragon- Little Mac ripped him to pieces to make a point to Nick Gemini. Dark Nick Gemini- Burned Alive by Bill Gates. Maddox Gemini- Went M.I.A following a match with Kratos. NCWL Champions NCWL N Division Champion: H20 Delirous NCWL Tag Team Champions: Team Urameshi NCWL Legends Champion: Mako Tsunami NCWL Womens Champion: Jennifer Simpson NCWL Hardcore Champion: Hiei NCWL IC Champion: Liu Kang NCWL World Champion: KuramaCategory:CAW Leagues